


Learning To Share

by cathedralvelvet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Orientation Play, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralvelvet/pseuds/cathedralvelvet
Summary: Elesa and Skyla indulge in one of their favorite habits as a couple while on vacation -- strutting it nude on Elesa's not-quite-private beach and getting the attention of men who have what it takes to feed their kink for cock.
Relationships: Huuro | Skyla/Kamitsure | Elesa
Kudos: 7





	Learning To Share

Elesa watched with a hungry smile stretching her lips as Skyla -- her long-time girlfriend -- slammed into the bed with a cry of shock and pleasure, driven deep into the mattress by the sheer weight and bulk of the man whose hospitality -- and cock -- the two had been partaking in for the last several hours. Unable to help herself, Elesa reached down with already cum-slick fingers to rub lazily at her clit, all the while never taking her eyes off of Skyla as her fellow Unovan gym leader wrapped her legs around the heavyset man, her sky-blue strapped-on sandals digging lightly into his flabby back as he started to rail her.    
  
Just the way he’d railed Elesa herself only moments ago. Just as furiously as he had been fucking both of them for hours on end.   
  
O O O   
  
This had all started because Elesa had decided to ask Skyla along on her typical summer vacation in Undella Town. She owned a modest, and suitably anonymous, little villa by the beach, and the model had been visiting there for several years. Summers in Undella were always perfect, and the stretch of beach in front of the villa was, if not private, at least not heavily frequented, either by other tourists or the town's actual residents. It offered something close to privacy, and as Elesa had been carefully teaching her girlfriend since they had started dating, "close to privacy" often had enough spice to it to make it genuinely preferable over privacy itself.    
  
She and Skyla had been walking home from the beach when things had really started. Elesa had let her glossy black hair flutter free in the occasional breeze, when it wasn't sticking lightly to her slightly sweaty skin. The only article of clothing she had chosen to wear -- in keeping with her usual beach-going habits -- were a pair of white, thick-heeled sandals, both strapped to her feet and well up her calves in elastic fabric, electric blue on one side and a vibrant red on the other. Skyla liked to poke fun at her for liking to stick to a single aesthetic, but Elesa knew that she looked good. She'd been careful to apply plenty of sunscreen, not wanting her milk-pale skin to be marred by tanning or a sunburn.    
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Skyla said shyly, walking arm in arm with Elesa. The flying type gym leader had stuck to something a little simpler: a plain pair of sky-blue flip flops. Other than that, Skyla wasn't wearing a stitch, not even her usual gloves.    
  
Just looking at the other woman made Elesa want to stop them both in their tracks and show all that bare skin a little love, but she had heard that it was going to rain soon, and it was starting to get dark out besides. "I've talked you into much riskier things than this," Elesa pointed out as they continued to walk along the shore, coming closer to where they would turn, walking directly away from the water until they reached the trail leading to Elesa's villa.    
  
"Yeah, but we usually do that kind of thing...at...night?"   
  
Skyla trailed off as she noticed something that Elesa hadn't. She gave Elesa's arm a little tug, and a moment later Elesa understood what she was supposed to be looking at.    
  
There was a ship moored at the docks nearby, one that Elesa hadn't seen before. Not that she typically paid passing fishing boats and cargo ships much mind, but this one was actually docked, and hadn't been a couple of hours before, when she and Skyla had left for their daring little walk within sight of the more commonly used stretch of public beach further away from the villa.    
  
It wasn't really a cause for concern, Elesa thought -- she didn't actually own that part of the beach, and even if she had, she would have been happy to let people use it.   
  
No, what was more pressing -- and exciting -- was that she could now see, as she looked away from the ship to instead glance down the trail she and Skyla had been about to take, someone coming their way from the town, a couple of bags hanging from his arms.   
  
Skyla let out a little noise from beside her, and Elesa laughed gently, provoking an embarrassed glare from her girlfriend. "Hello there, sir," she said a moment later, nodding her head at the man as he came close enough that she could distinguish his features a little better.   
  
Elesa considered herself pretty firmly attracted only to women, and so she didn't really take much notice of the man's finer features. She only saw that he was heavily tanned, and heavy in just about every other way she could distinguish as well. Dressed only in an open shirt and a pair of suitably large shorts, the man was decidedly overweight, but it didn't seem to impede him at all as he moved down the trail carrying what looked like a good week's worth of groceries and supplies. "Well, hello there, girls," the man said a moment later. He didn't sound at all out of breath.    
  
"Hello, sir," Elesa said, her voice friendly. "Trying to make it home before the rain hits?"   
  
"Oh, yes. I didn't realize we were likely to get this kind of weather, or I wouldn't have made my little shopping trip so late in the day," he said jovially. He wasn't even remotely shy about the way his eyes were roving up and down both girls' figures. If Elesa was the possessive type, she might have taken issue with the way the man's eyes lingered so interestedly on Skyla's lush chest, but she was anything but. In fact, she felt a spike of excitement. One that only sharpened as the man continued, "But then, if I hadn't left when I did, I might not have crossed paths with you two beauties. I'd say that makes it a more than even tradeoff."   
  
"Th-thank you," Skyla said, her naturally friendly and anything but shy personality warring with the simple fact that she hadn't gone on little jaunts like this one as often as Elesa had. She seemed to take strength from Elesa's presence, though, and linked arms with her. "Anyone...anyone who notices what a catch my Elesa is definitely has good eyes," she finally said. Elesa smiled, never taking her eyes off of the man...or of the obvious and impressive erection that was forming, making a tent of his swim shorts.    
  
"Oh? Your -- I see, I see," he said, his voice still friendly indeed, but his eyes taking an even brighter gleam as he seemed to put two and two together. "Well, now. We've spent a moment or two idling away here, and those clouds aren't getting any further away, that's for sure. You might have guessed, but that little boat down there is mine, and I'm pretty confident I have the space there to show you two a little hospitality until the storm rolls over. I imagine you have a bit of a walk to go before you make it where you're going?"   
  
"You imagine right," Elesa said, looping an arm around Skyla and letting her fingers splay across the woman's belly. She knew the touch would steady Skyla, and the way her fingers drifted a little lower as she spoke would tell Skyla all she needed to know about what Elesa wanted. "Well, I think that's an offer we'll accept, sir. If you're sure you can handle both of us."   
  
The man's smile -- nearly a leer -- was all the response Elesa needed.   
  
O O O   
  
"So, how long have you two been together?" the man said, looking over his shoulder at Skyla as he took a step forward until his fat bulk was hanging over the edge of the bed. And over Elesa, who was bent double over it, her pale skin standing out vividly against the dark fabric of the bed's comforter. He reached down with both hands and took a firm grip of both of Elesa's hips, and as he pushed forward, his rigidly erect cock -- as massive as Elesa had suspected when it had still been obscured by his swim trunks -- ended up sandwiched lewdly between her ass cheeks. She felt the wetness of his precum as it oozed freely from his cock's tip onto her skin, and bit her lip in simple excitement at what was coming.    
  
"Oh, I don't know," Skyla said, her voice more confident now. Elesa knew that part of it was that they were in the thick of things, now; Skyla tended toward nervousness before takeoff, but she was always confident once in flight. It was part of what Elesa loved about her.    
  
The other reason, of course, was that Skyla was transparently horny, everything about her voice and the way she had looked before the fisherman had thrown Elesa over the bed making it clear to Elesa that Skyla was absolutely ready to watch her girlfriend get pounded by cock. "How long has it been, Elesa?" Skyla finally asked.    
  
"Long enough that I know Skyla's probably as impatient to see you take me as I am to feel it, Captain." Elesa gave her ass a little wriggle as she spoke the last word, knowing from the way the fisherman had introduced himself and his ship when they entered that he got a particular kick out of being called that. "Surely you aren't going to leave both of us waiting, are you?"   
  
"Not a chance," the man said, letting out a laugh as he started to push his cock head between the folds of Elesa's cunny. She let out a little whine at that first, blunt bit of pressure. She knew this wasn't going to hurt -- she was already soaked, had been before they had even made it onto the ship proper, and she had taken cocks this big before. But there was always that initial uncertainty when she took a man, that initial doubt as to whether she would be able to handle what was coming.    
  
"Hhah, you should see her face," Skyla said as she circled around the bed from behind the fisherman to instead lean in close to see Elesa's expression. "Mmh, she always looks so slutty when she's taking dick. I had serious doubts the first time she suggested it, but all I needed to change my mind was to see the look she's wearing right now." She began to massage her clit with two fingers, bracing one knee on the edge of the bed.    
  
"I'm definitely glad I ran into you two, now," the man said, an edge of laughter still present in the quality of his voice. Then he went quiet for a moment, as he started to push more of his length into her. At the same time, more of his bulk settled onto Elesa's ass and back, his massive belly settling on her and pressing her deeper into the softness of his bed.    
  
"S-so big," Elesa said, much of her usual class and poise gone in the face of cock. "Skyla, he's so...bnnngh, so big..."   
  
"He's big in all the right ways," Skyla said a moment later, half-crawling along the edge of the bed. "A nice big cock for a nice big body. When you're done stuffing my girlfriend with the cock she craves so bad, you should roll over and let me ride you, Captain." She finally moved to sit at the edge of the bed, then laid back so that she was side by side with Elesa, only face up. "But for now you should use one of those big, strong hands to show me a little hospitality too."    
  
"Oh, I have no problem doing that, lass," the man said, taking one hand off of Elesa's ass to instead rub experimentally at Skyla's cunt. "You're wet enough, I almost don't think you made it in from the rain in time," the man joked -- then worked two thick, callused fingers into her, making Skyla groan aloud, her back arching upward. "Yeah, that's right. Is that as good as it looks?"   
  
"Mmh, just keep going," Skyla said as she reached over with one hand to begin teasing and twisting at one of Elesa's nipples. Elesa had been suppressing the loudest of her own moans as the man had started to fuck her, but the additional stimulus from her girlfriend pushed her over the edge, finally making her howl aloud with bliss that she couldn't restrain. At the lusty, almost unhinged sound, Skyla reached down with her free hand and started to work at her clit again, adding to the pleasure that the man’s own fingers were already providing to her cunny.    
  
And for several minutes, the fisherman did just as Skyla had asked, slamming into Elesa again and again with all of his bulk behind his brutal thrusts, even as he fingered Skyla with a degree of skill that suggested they were far from the first girls to accept an invitation into his cabin.    
  
Minutes later, it was Elesa who came first, the toes of her thick-heeled sandals digging into the carpeted floor as her thighs tensed with the sheer bliss of her climax. Moments later, the man’s cum began to ooze down her bare thighs, his cock not stopping, but instead merely slowing down its thrusts into her already creampied pussy.    
  
O O O   
  
"I think your tits might have been made for this, lass," the man said some time later, sitting on the edge of the bed as Skyla knelt on the floor in front of him.    
  
"Hhah, I don't know if Elesa will agree...but she sure...does like watching it...doesn't she?" she added, her voice turning wicked a moment later.    
  
"She does," Elesa said, slumped on her side on the bed, her head nearly hanging off as she watched Skyla put her assets to work. "I love watching you slut it up like this. I'll be even happier when he cums all over those fat udders of yours and leaves you looking like you belong at some ranch."    
  
"Ehehe..." As if taking Elesa's words to heart, Skyla started to work faster, massaging the man's cock with her breasts at an even more frantic pace. "Still, I'm surprised you managed to get it up this soon. Or keep it up? Whatever, I'm surprised you're rock hard like this so soon after creaming my slut of a girlfriend. Mm, I want to find out how long you can last..."   
  
"I don't want you two girls leaving my ship until you've seen exactly what kind of stamina I have, lass." He wasn't putting much stamina to work now, however, simply resting for a few moments and letting Skyla put her tits to work. "So just keep working as hard as you are, and you'll get to see what I'm capable of.    
  
"Yes sir, Captain sir," Skyla said, giving him her usual two-fingered salute and using one arm to keep her ample breasts together. "You can cum again anytime. I can't wait to feel all that cum all over my face. You'll really get hard once you get a chance to see Elesa cleaning me off. She 's like some kind of addict."    
  
"Lies and slander," Elesa said, even as she reached down with one hand and brushed some cum away from her still-oozing pussy, which she brought to her mouth a moment later.    
  
And not long after that, Skyla got what she had been pleading for, as the man let out a grunt and blew his load in a series of hot, jerking spurts. Soon Skyla’s face was hopelessly drenched in the man’s spunk, along with her neck and breasts. When he shuffled back on the bed, pulling his cock from between her breasts, she was left with cum pooled in her cleavage.   
  
Not for long, though, as Elesa rolled over in her place on the edge of the bed and, after seizing Skyla in a hot, messy kiss, leaned down further to begin licking and sucking away the bounty of cum on and between her girlfriend’s tits. The only thing that slowed her down was the man climbing on top of her a moment later, pinning her down once again with his bulk and beginning to take her with all the force he’d employed before. But soon enough she was back to devouring all that spunk at full speed.    
  
O O O   
  
And now, here Elesa was, watching Skyla get thrown down to the bed with all the brute force the Captain's body could muster, slamming himself into the Flying type gym leader even as he slammed her into the mattress with all of his intimidating weight.    
  
"Fuck!" Skyla let out in a scream of excitement and pleasure. "Fuck, you, hhaha, you weren't, ah, weren't kidding!" When she tilted her head back to look at Elesa on the other side of the bed, her gaze was unsteady with pleasure. "Oh! F-fuck, that's deep, th-that's -- A-ah!"    
  
"I love watching her like this," Elesa confessed, meeting the Captain's gaze as she began to finger herself at the sight of her girlfriend getting so brutally railed, and by someone with all of the strength and bulk of a man like him, too. "She's, hhah, she's beautiful, but she looks so good getting fucked. I love the way she looks with cock in her. I can get her looking like that too, but fuck, I love to see it from the outside." She used her fingers to spread her pussy wide, exposing the way she was still oozing his thick loads of cum. "I want you to leave her looking like this. And then I'll need a refill too, of course," she said, winking slightly and smiling.    
  
"I've been with some girls like you two before, but never any who were quite as slutty as either of you. "I almost don't want to let you go." He spoke perfectly steadily, even as he hammered Skyla's cunt again...and again...and again, rocking the bed and her body with his sheer weight.    
  
"J-just follow her account..." Skyla said, nodding weakly back at Elesa. "She always announces when we're going on vacation. Of course, no one knows where...hhah, but now there's a lucky exception, huh...?"   
  
"That's a good idea," Elesa said, crawling forward on the bed until she could lean down and capture Skyla's lips in a hot kiss, still messy from the facial the Captain had given her earlier. "Smart girlfriends get kisses," she said between kisses, then laughed into the next kiss before pulling away and licking her lips as she watched where the Captain was still railing her girlfriend's cunny. "Kisses and cock."    
  
"And cum," Skyla said hopefully, her eyes feverish and confused between the kiss and the nonstop fucking. She looked and sounded unstrung, obviously drifting closer and closer to release. "It's so good, soooo good, s-so good...c-cock, I love th-thick fat cock, E-elesa, I love it so much, th-thank y-y-y-, y, yes! Yes!" Her legs slowly wrapped around the man's massive bulk as he continued to pound her, forcing her lusher, more ample body to jiggle frantically as he railed her. "I'm close, I'm c-close, c-c, c-cumming? C-cumming! Cmm, nnnhgh, hnnhah! AH!"    
  
Elesa watched as Skyla's toes curled hard enough to nearly push her sandals off her feet. "That's right, cum for the nice man's cock," Elesa said, nearly panting herself. There was a flush to her face as she watched her girlfriend come completely undone in the face of the Captain's prowess. "But don't forget, he's going to cum too, slutty bunny."   
  
"H-huh?" was all that Skyla could get out, before the Captain slammed into her one more time with brutal force and finality, his shaft driving deep into her, his bulk settling onto her smaller form, and a groan of pleasure escaping his lips as he promptly blew his load directly into her. Skyla let out a ragged, confused moan, her eyes crossing as she looked up at Elesa. "Whuh? Hnnhauh?" She looked like she had been fucked silly, and maybe she had.    
  
Elesa loved it, and leaned down to kiss her.    
  
O O O   
  
“Mmnh...mmph...mm, mm, mmnn, nnn, hhhn,” went one voice, muffled by something large and hot and slick with a taste the voice’s owner couldn’t get enough of.    
  
“Geez, Elesa, I’m pretty sure we were supposed to share this last one,” Skyla said from her resumed place on her knees. “You’re so greedy. A greedy, thirsty slut.” But Skyla’s hand never left Elesa’s head, steadily pushing Elesa’s head down and down, following her girlfriend’s established rhythm in blowing the fisherman and merely providing a little additional support and pressure.   
  
Elesa’s eyes rolled back at Skyla’s words, and Skyla felt Elesa’s cunt clench powerfully around Skyla’s fingers as the redhead finally stimulated Elesa to climax. Not that the cock in her mouth hadn’t helped push her that close. Or the dirty talking. Or the taste of cum that Elesa loved so much.    
  
“Now, now, you’ve been in here long enough that you should have learned to handle these little disputes on your own, by now,” the man said, his voice thick with obvious pleasure. “And I think your girl’s at her limit for now, so you should probably step in anyway.”   
  
“You know her so well already,” Skyla said, pulling Elesa off the man’s cock and giving her a studying look that somehow still managed to be a leer. Elesa’s face -- still covered in spunk from the last time the man had cum -- looked utterly blissed out, clearly too unstrung with pleasure to respond, or maybe even think. “Should I be jealous? Hmm, Elesa?”   
  
“Mnuh,” was all Elesa could get out, so Skyla gave the other gym leader a hot kiss -- enjoying the taste of cock that was so thick on Elesa’s tongue -- before turning to lean in and get her own mouth wrapped around the man’s cock head.    
  
“Ahh, that’s a good girl,” the man said, bucking his hips slightly to push his cock deeper into Skyla’s mouth.    
  
Skyla let out a pleased moan in response, but before the redhead really settled in to start sucking the man properly, she reached over with one flattened hand and delivered a sharp spank to Elesa's bare ass.    
  
The results were almost instantaneous, the model giving a little jerk, her smaller breasts jiggling slightly as she took in a sharp, surprised breath. Maybe the breath kicked her brain back into gear, or maybe the slap to her rear had been stimulation enough, but a moment later her breathing was a little steadier, and she was looking down at her girlfriend with focused eyes. "I guess it was too much to expect her to let me get another load all to myself," she said ruefully.    
  
"Well, if she makes me cum, there's another way for you to get plenty of what you want, you know," he said hintingly, then brought his hands down to begin gripping Skyla's head, thrusting more forcefully into the dark-skinned woman's mouth.    
  
"Right," Elesa said a moment later, then crouched down lower until she could crane her head and wrap her mouth around the man's heavy, egg-sized balls. She took one into her mouth in particular, sucking hard and flicking her tongue against it, using one hand to massage the rest of his sack and wrapping the fingers of the other around the back of Skyla's neck.    
  
The pressure of two people at once was enough to make Skyla go into overdrive, and soon the flying ace was sucking the man off with abandon, putting all her skill into those last few moments, as he came close to throatfucking her with every powerful thrust into her mouth, until finally the captain blew his load one last time, filling her mouth to the brim in only a few seconds' time.    
  
Her reaction to his letting go of her head was almost immediate -- she raised one hand to grip Elesa by the hair, pulled her girlfriend away from the Captain’s balls to face her, and then planted her lips against Elesa’s, using her tongue to push Elesa’s mouth fully open against hers and push the man’s load into her girlfriend’s waiting mouth.    
  
The hot moan Elesa let out a second later stoked Skyla’s fire all over again, and when they were done trading the man’s load between them, they resumed their kiss around the Captain’s cum-slick mouth, taking an eager, twisted enjoyment out of the act even as they put on one last show for him. 


End file.
